lands_of_hua_xiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mallus Wenderlf
Mallus Wenderlf Mallus Wenderelf is a mysterious wood elf who hails from the hidden lands within Hua Xia. He currently resides in Osteria, Daleos. Appearance Mallus stands at a perfect 6 feet. He has golden tan skin, covered in tattoos embedded in his skin, and has long auburn hair free flowing behind his head. He has multiple piercings covering his face. He's typically seen either wearing non-restrictive adventuring gear, or his clerical robes for Guanyin. He carries a quarterstaff with metal tips. History Mallus originally comes from the Forest of the Hidden Ancestors, a long lost area where no one treads. Within the mountain-infested forest lies a monastery, protecting the ancestors who had since passed on to the other side from natural cause, and those who wish to wake them from their peaceful rest. He was dropped off as a newborn baby by his parents, who had once been members of the monastery, but had broken one of the critical rules. He was raised by the leader of the monastery, Master Ditza, who had treated him moreso like a member than a family member, which had made Mallus grow up without knowing connection to a family. His curiosity had helped him learn about the world however, as he constantly wandered from monastery to explore the unknown forests around them, painting scenes unseen by man, and playing music from his soul on his lute he had hidden from the monastery. The monastery was constantly bombarded with raids and attacks by a rival monastery who had broken off from the main group many centuries ago due to a religious conflict. They had since decided to join the rebellion and were attempting to raise the warrior ancestors to help fight with them against the Hua Xian Empire. These attacks would happen weekly and without success, as Mallus' monastery would fight them off with little issue...until that one day when they had called for their sleeper members to arise from the monastery. They opened the front gates and allowed the hostile monastery to rush in in full force. Many were killed, including Master Ditza. Mallus knew this would be his end, fighting for his life against the now undead master. He closed his eyes, and accepted his death... ...until the rift had taken him into the village square of Osteria... Master Pog and many others assisted Mallus with fighting off the curse of the Long Death way that was placed onto Mallus' soul. This guided him to take on his new way, the Way of Tranquility, led by Guanyin, the goddess of grace. He later met Rylai Silkweaver when she rifted in at the Rabbit's Respite, eventually winning her over and breaking his original oath of a solitary life. Later on, as Rylai had begun to show less and less, Mallus had decided to move onto Harbin's Ranch to assist him with projects and go into a meditative state to figure his future. Eventually he moved on back to Osteria to begin his training where he learned to become a carpenter. After his training was completed he finally purchased the required materials for his house, and had it built next to the Fusang Tree, a magical tree on the border of the glen and the deep forest. Through what could have only been a turn of fate, Mallus had met Arkalys in the port. Seeing as there were assassins following her, he took his spot as a Watcher and assisted her by protecting her from the assassins. After she had left for her trip, he remained at his house to help prepare it for living. Phryxus, a tiefling, had returned claiming that she was there to take him up on his offer to attempt a relationship. He hesitantly took her offer, and thus began his new connection with her. Little by little, he softened up to her presence, and eventually they began living together in his treehouse.